Behind These Brown Eyes
by XImxInxWonderlandX
Summary: The cornucopia scene from Rue's point of view.


Well. Long time no write, yes? My sincerest apologies, if anyone is even still out there. I can't use going back to school as an excuse. We've been back for three months. Honestly, I am busier, extracurricular activities and all that. I'm here because my teacher assigned us a writing project where we had to do a reverse screenplay on The Hunger Games. I freaking love The Hunger Games. The whole series, the movie, all of it. I read the books before all the hype set in, actually. But anyway, she wanted us to write it from the point of view of someone else other than Katniss. After a discussion among my classmates about how I look like Rue (same skin color, eye color, curly hair, size, honestly, we were separated at birth) she became my muse. And here it is.

Behind These Brown Eyes

At the same time the light of the outdoors hit her retinas, all sound ceased to exist, deafened by her thoughts.

Inhale. Exhale.

It smells earthy and fresh, and had she been anywhere else at any other time, she would have enjoyed it. The tense stillness of her surroundings made everything an eerie calm.

Inhale. Exhale.

She did not turn and acknowledge her competitors, but instead kept her eyes trained on the cornucopia as if were her main focus. When she felt the eyes of someone else briefly land on her, she shifted her weight between the balls of both feet, and flexed her fingers a couple of times.

Inhale. Exhale.

To the eyes of anyone else, she either looked like a determined warrior, ready to rush into a battle, or a child trying to fit in with an older crowd. Neither of these opinions particularly bothered her, as they were common assumptions.

Inhale. Exhale.

Perhaps in another life she would be an actress in the Capitol, her small size and adorable appearance easily capturing the hearts of thousands. She would live a long and successful life, instead of going to an early grave. Of course, music was her true passion however acting was a rather nice talent she held.

Inhale. Exhale.

As the last twenty seconds set in, she allowed herself to observe her surroundings. She still could not hear, but imagined everyone's breath was coming in quick, sharp bursts as adrenaline fully set in.

Inhale. Exhale.

Only fifteen seconds left. She tersely considered stepping off of the platform before the horn sounded, a means of defiance. The thought of being a pawn in a sick game was repulsive. She held control over her life, not the gamemakers, and she could only imagine the shocked expressions of viewers as remnants of her body hit the ground.

Inhale. Exhale.

Ten seconds remaining. No, suicide was not the answer, as she was clearly here for a reason. Although religion was as good as nonexistent among the Districts, she believed Divine Intervention had gotten her here. This mindset was the only thing that kept alive thus far. Even if she was wrong, she needed something to keep her sane.

Inhale. Exhale.

It was such a shame everything would be over soon. She liked to think that she had once held a rather bright future. Maybe if the circumstances had been different, she could have done something worthwhile with her life. She was both a thinker and an optimist by nature, and held the stature of someone half her age. Not to mention, cute, almost baby-like features. If only the circumstances had been different.

Inhale. Exhale.

Many people told her she had an exceedingly good judgment of character. _Five._ She looked around at her competition one last time and her eyes fell on the girl from District 12. _Four._ A quick once-over and she knew the girl inside and out, mindset and all. _Three_. The pin the girl wore struck something within her and her heart fluttered. _Two._ "I don't have anything else to live for, but you do. I can see it." _One._

Inhale. Exhale.

When the horn sounded, it was as if she had entered the arena for the first time again, except this time, she had her senses. Everything looked too bright, smells too strong, and sounds too loud. Despite her whirling thoughts, she stepped off of the platform as if holding no thoughts at all. Uttering a small prayer to herself, she took another short step before shifting into a sprint.

Inhale. Exhale.

In a few short strides she was deep in the arena, thoughts bouncing in her head.

"Let the games begin," she thought to herself.

Inhale. Exhale.


End file.
